Who do you think you are?
by The Ice Within
Summary: Who do you think you are? Songfic


**AN: Okay, so here's another songfic. I wonder how you get more readers, but who cares? I'm writing for my own enjoyment, and I love it- it's the only thing that makes me happy and only in words, am I really me. This is where my feelings flows, where my imagination runs wild. This is me…**

_I know I can't take on more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love that I loved the most_

You have to know that I'm never going to go back to you. I'm no longer the shadow that I used to be- I'm not going to follow you wherever you go like I used to- you're not worth it. I loved you the most before, but you lost the right. I hate you; I hate you with all my guts. I pitied you at first, thinking that you were kind deep inside- not the ignorant, annoying idiot. But you finally proved me wrong. You're the person you are outside- there's no difference inside and outside- that's the only thing that I can learn from you. To be who I am. So here, this is what the real me wants to say, you worthless person- I hate you, I really do.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Dream on, my once friend. I would never come back to you. I'll do anything to get away from you- the total opposite of what I would have done. But I'm different now…

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

I'll have answered without hesitant, "You're my best friend." But that was a long time ago. Now, to me you're someone to hate, someone to discard, someone to ignore and kill. I know you wish for another friend like me, but you won't find one- you're the meanest and cruelest person I've ever met. So think about it; think it through, are you worth it?

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I'm different now… I'm not the person you've known- the person who was full of life and love. I'm empty- almost dead. I once thought life was worth everything- with you and all the friendship that I've always wanted. But once again, that was taken away from me. I thought sacrificing my other friends and becoming an outsider was worth it- because you were my best friend- but once again, you proved me wrong. Why are you doing this to me, after everything we've gone through?

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside you soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Your so cold… you no longer have a heart of your own. The only hearts that you have are the ones you collect in your jar. The hearts that you stole and broke from many others- me included within. Why are you so cold? Your once warm body is now icy cold. So don't ever come back for me.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we _hugged (AN Originally its suppose to be 'kissed')

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

I wish I never knew you, never seen you, never hugged you- then I wouldn't have to go through this…

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_Form the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

Remember the last words I'll say to you: "Who do you think you are?"

_Who do you think you are?_

**This song is not called 'Who do you think you are?', but I thought it'll be a better title than 'Jar of Hearts'. Anyways, I loved the song, so I guess that's it. Please review. **

**Shadowgin- Be my first again!**


End file.
